


Head Massages and Awkward Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I got bored and this happened, M/M, i am sick and sleepy so dont expect anything great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Michael, he gets what he wants, so what does he want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Massages and Awkward Kisses

Luke was awkwardly sitting on Michael’s couch, hands clasped in his lap as Michael dug through his games. Calum had insisted that they had some bonding time, so now they were together, alone for once. To be honest, Luke still found their friendship odd.

But even more odd was not that he found their friendship odd due to their former rivalry, but rather due to how Michael had looked him up and down before agreeing to play nice with Luke, much to Calum’s relief. And he had stood by that, maybe playing a bit too nice for someone that used to seem to want to kill him.

"Luke."

Luke’s head snapped up towards Michael, who was staring at him with an amused expression.

"Budge over."

Luke almost pointed out that there was the whole rest of the couch for Michael to sit on, but he scooted over, Michael sprawling out next to him.

"You wanna play?"

Luke shook his head, and Michael shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

Twenty minutes into the game, and Michael was laying with his head in Luke’s lap. Luke wasn’t even paying attention to the television screen, more preoccupied with Michael’s blond hair. He couldn’t help himself from playing with it, running his fingers through Michael’s locks and rubbing the older boy’s scalp. Michael hummed in satisfaction, letting out a soft “Ah, shit, no,” as he was killed from hitting the ground too hard in his game.

Luke smiled, now just mostly massaging Michael’s head, Michael dying again.

"You’re distracting me."

"Sorry."

Luke took his hands out of Michael’s soft hair, causing him to whine.

"I didn’t tell you to stop."

"And why should I continue?"

"I just get what I want."

"And what is that?"

Michael frowned, even with Luke playing with his hair again.

"I’ll get back to you on that."

After an hour of unsuccessfully attempting to complete a mission, Michael stood.

"You hungry?"

"No."

"Tough luck."

Luke followed him, shaking his head.

"You’re gonna make me eat?"

"Maybe."

"And if I don’t?"

Michael just raised his eyebrows at Luke after retrieving a box from the fridge.

"It’s pizza."

"I take back not being hungry."

"Good boy."

Luke smiled slightly, and Michael stuck the remaining slices of pizza in the microwave before turning to face Luke. He said nothing, just looking at Luke like he was examining him. Luke squirmed slightly, and Michael smiled.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Luke answered him honestly, unable to do anything other than that.

"No."

Michael stepped closer to him, surely inside of Luke’s personal bubble of space now. Luke could feel Michael’s breath on his face, and he closed his eyes for half a second before Michael spoke, grinning at Luke.

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"What would make you uncomfortable?"

Luke simply shrugged as Michael took half a step back, almost examining the boy before him again. And then Michael was back where he had stood before, lifting Luke’s face so he would look Michael in the eyes.

"Now?"

Luke shook his head, and Michael smiled.

"Brilliant."

Luke squeaked as a mouth collided with his, quite clumsily, and he found that his nose was in the way, smushed against Michael’s. Michael laughed, and Luke went red.

"Whoops."

He let go of Luke, and Luke huffed.

"Still not uncomfortable."

"Like I said, that’s good."

"Also, you’re an awful kisser."

Michael gasped in indignation.

"I am a great kisser, thank you very much!"

"Not from what I could tell."

"Oh, then why doesn't the master give a demonstration?"

"Fine, I will."

Luke almost grabbed Michael’s face, kissing him. What he was doing only hit him after he had Michael’s tongue in his mouth, their bodies pressed together.

Beep.

Michael pulled away from Luke, immediately retrieving their pizza from the microwave. He turned his head to look at Luke, who was staring at him in shock.

"What?"

"I was busy, excuse you."

"I was hungry."

Luke just huffed, and Michael smiled, patting his head as Luke sat down next to him.

"Don’t worry about it, besides, like I said: I get what I want."

"And what’s that?"

Michael smiled as he chewed his pizza.

"You."

And Luke was perfectly alright with that.


End file.
